One Hyuga Coming Up!
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: ChoHina. Something other than food finally gets Chouji's attention and Hinata gives it, something he definitely he cannot refuse...


DISCLAIMER: I do not take credit for Masashi Kishimoto's genius creation of characters nor do I want own them. I'm just a poor sophomore who tries to make herself, and other readers hopefully, happy with little scribbles.

* * *

A.N. Sad to say I'm not that in love with this pairing and this is just an experiment. This fic is very different from my other stories because instead of men going loco over Hinata, I create the setting otherwise, so… I hope you guys still like this.

This is dedicated specially for **lord atomosk**, who gave me the idea. Thanks a bunch.

Btw, Choji is still a little overweight in this fic. If I remember correctly, he lost a lot of weight during the failed 'mission to retrieve Sasuke back' episodes. Besides, that's what keeps Choji different from the other slim characters.

**

* * *

**

One Hyuga Coming Up!

by Goshikku Seirei

* * *

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

She was cream.

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

Silky feeling… Soft, smooth…

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

She was like marshmallows. _Yes_, he thought considerably. Marshmallows.

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

Strawberries too. Some parts of her were his strawberries.

_Chomp. Chomp. Chomp._

Cherries. Lots of cherries.

_Chomp. Chomp._

Wine. Red wine.

_Chomp._

He swallowed hard and he tilted the pack of potato chips on his hands. There were still a few crunchy morsels inside but he couldn't bring himself to eat. He set the pack down and licked his lips. He stood up and went to his room. As he opened it, the smell of food was quite evident but his senses quickly distinguished the familiar addicting scent of jasmine. His heart skipped a beat as he walked closer to his bed. Was she really there in the middle of the pile of his pillows and blankets?

He suddenly felt the urge for a can of soda to wash over his dry throat. Yes, she was definitely there and she looked so angelic, sleeping so peacefully on his bed. He crept to the bed, making it dip as he settled himself beside her. Staring at her beautiful face, he sighed. Hyuga Hinata was really in his life.

* * *

Al_l she could do was run in the night and she could barely see because of the tears flowing from her eyes. She was tired of it all, so tired that she ran away from them -from Naruto. It was painful to have seen him propose to Sakura in front of the crowd. It hurt terribly, that she stood there, part of everybody. Most of the people cheered him on and Hinata knew that the shock written all over Sakura's face would say eventually yes. Before she could hear the pink-haired girl's acceptance of marriage, Hinata slipped away from the crowd and she run as far as she could, till she could no longer hear the cheers and laughter from the restaurant. She knew she shouldn't have been too happy to get invited for his birthday. Something definitely was up and that was that._

_Her crying became worse and she was so thankful to Kami-sama that it was too dark and too late to have people staring or talking about her little runaway._

_But her world suddenly came to a rough tumble when she bumped into someone rather soft and large. She landed on her butt with a thud. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she looked up at him._

_  
Hair that was parted in a pointed two, cute rounded cheeks with pink spirals and two eyes that were full of… concern, she immediately got up to her feet and threw herself at him. Hugging him fiercely, she buried her tears on his jacket, crying and crying until she felt his hands on her back, moving in slow rhythmic up and downs. "Akimichi-san… I… I'm s-sorry… but please!" she begged, trying to wrap her arms around him. "I don't… I don't w-want t-to g-go back t-there…!"_

_He nodded and put an arm around her. "Come on. Let's go back to my place."_

* * *

The night was rough for Hinata but he stayed up late, listening to her cry and moan about how painful it was to have heard Naruto propose to Sakura. She accepted his offer of tea and was relieved when she drank till the last drop. She expected him to eat as he watched her, but he just stared at her, giving her encouraging pats now and then. The next morning, she made him a big breakfast for thanks and left before he woke up.

It had been peculiar when they met the next days. When she caught sight of his eyes, she would look away with a blush. This little action made her confused inside. She probably was embarrassed because she used him as a comforter and pillow when she was in the doldrums. It was just too odd that she bumped into him rather someone else. Perhaps because she never thought she would see Akimichi Choji like that.

Little by little, she secretly studied him, trying to learn who he was. Aside from his strange addiction to food, he was quite a serious person. If one were to look closer and see past his huge exterior, he was a dedicated ninja and an all-around nice guy. He was funny most of the time when he wasn't seriously munching on his chips and his usual frown would change to something very considerate when he would talk to her and ask her if she was okay.

Most of the time, she observed him, wondering where all of his stamina was coming from. He amazed her because he was always eating something and never really getting larger than he already was. He was amusing when he did little foolish antics with the others and she barely noticed how she was too callused to even notice Naruto. Every time she would have It was quite unfair for Choji last night, but Hinata knew she'd rather offer herself to him rather than any other boy in Konoha. They were either insensitive of her feelings, had a fixation for power or worse -had a serious crush on someone else.

She had been saving herself for Naruto in all these years; thinking that he was the only one she could ever permit to touch her but it was Choji. He was the one who was there when she needed someone the most. Not only was he sweet and kind, but also very huggable.

Hinata blushed at the thought of last night. It was very incomprehensible that things would go her way.

_"Good evening, Choji-kun," Hinata whispered, doing a little bow for respect. She kept her gaze on the floor, hopefully trying to hide her face from his. She took in the scent of potato chips and soda from his apartment and could hear the brittle crunch of the chips in his mouth._

_Choji almost coughed up his soda and chips when he opened the door to find her in his doorstep. It wasn't news that Hinata came to his place but his heart never did seem to get used to the idea of having a pretty girl around. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Hey, Hinata-chan. Come on in." He took a quick gaze on his little pad and let out a breath of relief seeing that it wasn't too trashy. As she sat on the sofa, he sat beside her. "Something the matter?"_

_Hinata shook her head quickly. "N-nothing at all, Choji…kun."_

_He frowned, trying hard to figure what was bothering her. "Okay… Just want to hang out, huh? Or did you bring me dinner this time?" He meant it as a joke but when she stared at him with those white shining eyes and shook her head, he gulped. Something was definitely flaring in her white orbs that made him nervous and jittery. He watched her shake her head, turning to him._

_"I… brought you something t-to eat, Choji-kun, but…" she whispered raggedly, forcing herself to be brave and firm._

_He swallowed hard. "But…?"_

_The inevitable came and Hinata was determined. "But… it's not… food."_

_"Not… food?"_

_Hinata hoped that he got what she intended. She nodded nervously, slowly inching forward to meet his face with her lips. She bit her lower lip and turned her eyes away when she stopped an inch from his face. "But if… you think… it's not a… a good idea then…"_

_Choji swallowed, the taste of chips nowhere in his mouth. His mouth watered to have her lips so close; he could almost taste her mouth as her cool breath tickled his skin. He gulped again. His feet got cold as he recalled what she said. Something to eat _besides_ food? He made a quick scan of what she brought and it was very clear that she did not have any bento boxes, food bags or whatsoever. She meant only _one_ thing. The heavens must have been smiling on him this day, he thought inside his head, giving in to the push to lean his lips against hers. He watched her close her eyes and he did too, letting the magic work its way between them and yes…_

_Hinata never expected to feel the current run through her like a wild fire. Was it possible that they…? But he wasn't in love with her… But _this_, she thought, should change that. She parted her lips, permitting him for entrance._

_Choji's eyes opened with shock when he felt her welcoming mouth -was this woman Hyuga Hinata? He didn't know what to do exactly but he lingered on what her lips tasted like and knew he had to have more. With his tongue, he tasted the cavern of her lips, licking and exploring, astonished how sweet she tasted. He relished her, all kinds of desserts flashing and disappearing right before his eyes; none equal to Hinata's sweetness. He did not know that he caught her petite shoulders, pushing her more to him; his need was too much._

_They paused, quite breathless, staring at each other, wild blushes across their faces._

_"Choji-kun… did you like that?" she asked in a hushed tone._

_He only nodded, dropping his arms to her sides. He felt himself rejuvenated -perhaps it was because of his newfound ecstasy…? But it seems that she was not done yet, for her hand darted to her jacket's zipper, and she pulled down, exposing her bound breasts, and she was wearing… orange lingerie. Her breasts were glowing, and the cups of her bra were like full ripe oranges. His mouth watered even more and he licked his lips unconsciously. He tore his gaze away from her tempting bosom and closed his eyes. "Hinata-chan… you know I like you but… we can't do this… you and I, well… we're not…"_

_"No, you don't like me…that's j-just it…"_

_He thought she would close her jacket when she asked that, but instead she kept it open, and he knew he was still in her trap. He gulped and shook his head. "That's stupid crazy. I like you. But… you're too pretty for me, Hinata-chan." He peeked at her with one eye and saw that she was still blushing and… smiling._

_"You… think I'm pretty, Choji-kun?"_

_Choji moved inches away from her. "Please, Hinata! Don't do this to us! We're friends and…!" She muffled his words with another kiss as she flung herself to him, pressing her plump breasts against his chest. His body responded in the strangest way -he felt himself stronger and something was getting hard. "Hinata…"_

_"Choji-kun!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheeks passionately. Cupping his face with her little hands, she smiled at him. "You're cute. Won't you have me for dinner?"_

_Her scent was intoxicating and her question drove him mad. What else was he supposed to say? "That… would be very nice…" _

_Niku!_

* * *

"Choji… I wonder if you ever will love me…?"

If he had been certain of something, it was that the Hyuga had a lot of questions inside her head and those questions would either make him a whole lot hungry horny or would make him go flip.

Choji sighed. It was hard to tell why things happened that way. She was seducing him and the good or bad part was, he liked the seduction and gave in.

But now, he knew that he really loved Hinata. Not only was her character a big plus. Not only was she kind, generous, selfless, and beautiful… Also she was tastier than food, felt better than food, the most luscious thing he ever had in his life. Sweeter than any kind of dessert, softer than the softest lamb chop and he knew he would be gluttonous for her always. She was his personal buffet but now something serious was creeping up his hungry mind. Would he still have to tell her how he felt?

The training grounds were empty. All the women were in Sakura's bridal shower and she promised to follow after a while. Before leaving, Naruto blocked her way and begged for a little time to talk. He was talking and talking until the next thing she knew, he was trying to find something to warm his body with.

"N-naruto-kun! This is wrong!" Hinata exclaimed, pushing the blonde away from her when he tried to kiss her. She shut her eyes close, biting her lip furiously. She agreed to talk to him as a friend but not as plan B. "You're engaged to Sakura-chan! You shouldn't do this…!"

The kitsune grunted and shook his head. "What's the matter? I thought you liked me?"

"I still do but…! I don't love you to kiss you!" Hinata said, backing away from him. "You should go back home and rest, Naruto-kun. You're a little drunk."

"That slut… agreeing to marry me though she still loves that son of a bitch." Naruto took a step to her and sighed. "Come on… Sakura and I aren't married yet! We still can get it on, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head. "I should be going, Naruto. Please get better." She turned around, hoping that he would stay put and leave her alone. But she wasn't aware that he caught her shoulders. " Let go!"

"No one will hear you scream, Hinata. All of the women are in the bitch's party. Its good you stayed here."

She was planning to go and join, if it weren't for him. "Please, Naruto. You should go and rest. Please!"

He pushed both of them to the ground and roughly kissing her lips. "Kami, Hinata! You're… you taste good!"

"Let gooooo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling from his grasp.

"Nikudan Sensha!"

Before Naruto could kiss her again, he was thrown off from the Hyuga by a large rolling human ball. Naruto flew hard against the wall, sliding down with defeat and a bad headache. Blinking twice, he recognized who attacked him. "Ch-Choji…?"

"Stay away from her, Naruto," the young man warned, helping Hinata get on her feet. "You're never going to lay a finger on her again." Choji did not bother to look back at the young man, instead kept a steady arm around Hinata's body.

He knew sooner or later this would pop up.

He loved food.

And he definitely was never ever going to share it with others.

* * *

He felt a little tug on his sleeve. Turning to Hinata, he asked, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't come any sooner."

Hinata shook her head quickly. "But you did come and I'm so happy, Choji-kun. Thank you."

Choji smiled, keeping his arm around her shoulders. A little grumble echoed between them and it made his flushed cheeks blush deepen even more. He laughed it off. "Hahaha… I forgot to bring some chips, how stupid!"

"I'll make dinner for you," she said, sliding an arm on his back. _Oh dear, she_ blushed, _we look like a couple!_

"That sounds nice…"

* * *

Hinata moaned with pleasure as his mouth explored her body. She really did not regret making love with Choji. He was damn good with his mouth and tongue. She lulled her head back on the pillows with delight. Her hands caught his long hair that fell damp on the sides of his face, abandoning their righteous erected style. She pulled her closer to her and she loved how his body overlapped her little one. "More, Choji… Eat me…"

Choji conformed without doubt, indulging himself with her taste. Hinata was his only food that could ever respond to him in such an erotic way. No food would scream 'eat me!' in his life. He bit playfully into her skin, liking the pinkish mark it left on her paleness. He satisfied himself by decorating her lithe body with love marks, claiming her again and again with his thirst for passion.

Suckling on the cherry on her breast, he slowly entered her wet folds. He moved gently, then with force, making her scream and holler his name. He lashed his tongue on her breasts, neck and lips, dissolving into the bliss of making love. She reached her peak, and he waited till she clung to him though he wouldn't let her go. He followed after her, releasing inside her, making her suck the soft hot skin of his shoulder.

Before losing balance and control, Choji carefully slid off from her and lay beside her. He caught his breath after a long series of sharp moans and gasps. He pulled her close against his body, wanting the feel of her warmth close to him. His hand played unconsciously on her shoulder. "Till what time is Sakura's party?"

"Midnight."

"Aren't you bothered that I'm… fat?"

Hinata frowned, burying close to him. "Why should it bother me? I love _you_. You're warm and soft. No one could be as mushy as you are."

Choji chuckled, ruffling her hair. Why does she always have to be so nice?

* * *

A.N.

For the Naruto fans, I'm sorry if I had to make him the bad guy. But I _am_ an Uzumaki Naruto fan, I LOVE Naruto. He's not THE bad guy -he was just drunk.

For the Sakura fans, I'm sorry but I really don't like her. She's just plain irritating. Don't argue with me because I really DO NOT like her. I am very proud to say that I AM a Hinata Hyuga fangirl (how weird) and I am infatuated with her.

But it still feels a little weird that Choji's the man now, eh?

I've got so many questions myself so don't bother asking me why this and why that, ahahahahahah! I just wanted to give this pairing a chance.

Thanks again, **lord atomosk** for the idea.

Hope some of you guys will like this even though this isn't my best, aheheh…

Peace out!

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei

btw. niku means, meat.


End file.
